Trigger Tool
The trigger tool is the newest tool added to Happy Wheels, added on July 6th, 2012 with the v1.67 update. It is used to activate objects such as jets, fans, and even wrecking balls. It is also used to play sound effects from the game, including all characters and make sound effects currently included otherwise in the game. It can also be used to win the level. Jim is planning on adding ambient sounds to the trigger tool, but had to release the update without them. In the v1.68 after using activate object on any object, there are different options given. On a non-fixed shape, there are wake from sleep, set to fixed, set to non-fixed, change opacity, apply impulse, delete shape (set as uninteractive) and delete self. Great uses for all of those are, for example, to change opacity in 1 second to 0 and with another trigger with the delay 1 delete self to make an object disappear. Since v1.68 you can decide what object needs to touch the trigger to trigger it. You can decide between the player, any character (with NPCs) or a non-fixed object. It also shows a number inside it representing an ID. There are options for the sound effects, such as the panning for the sound or the volume of the sound. It isn't possible to make any of the settings higher than they should go, unlike previous settings in the past. Trivia *It's possible to continuous ly put the same sound effect over and over in the same place, resulting in a loud noise depending on how many times said sound effect was placed. *The delay actually doesn't delay the amount of seconds you have made it delay once hit; it actually delays itself until the delay is up. *Hazards can't be activated by the trigger, but certain hazards like the wrecking balls and homing mines (although they explode) can. *Nearly every single sound in the game is present in the drop-down menu. *Jim explained the tool as 'waking the item up if it's in a sleeping state. *It's possible to activate multiple items at once by using the 'Add New Object' button when the trigger tool is clicked (and not playing a sound effect). *The trigger tool, as stated by the news post that came with it, is unfinished. *There are a total of 295 sounds to choose from. *There is also the level victory sound, but for some reason it is not in the sound category. *After activating the level victory sound, you will not be playable, making it act like the Finish Line or tokens, which is the third item used to complete a level, although does not count as a Special Item. *There is a typo in the yellow box that appears if you place your cursor over the "triggered by:" option, on number 2, it says "Triggered by any character, including NCP's." It says NCP's instead of NPC's. *Some users forget to change the trigger's sound effect, meaning that some levels have all of the sound-making triggers set on one of Wheelchair Guy's grunts. *(This only works with level victory triggers' collision set to 1, 2, or 4 if the attached objects are characters) If the specified characters have died, you are still able to win the level as long as the heart of those characters have touched the level victory trigger (NPCs and playable characters that have been squashed and "are now just a heart" who touched the trigger with the collision set to 2 will not make you win the level). *For some reason, for play sound effect, the volume can be set to 0, resulting in no noise at all, which is strange because the editor can simply not use the trigger. *A trigger that plays a sound effect with the "triggered by" toggle is set to 4 can also attach fixed objects (fans, fixed shapes, boosts, etc.), but they will not play the sound effect even if it's touching the trigger. *Each numbered sound for the characters all represent a certain part of the body. The numbers are listed below: ::: 1 and 2 = foot ::: 3 and 4 = lower arm ::: 5 and 6 = lower leg ::: 7 and 8 = upper arm ::: 9 and 10 = upper leg ::: 11 = crushed pelvis ::: 12 = ripped in half ::: 13 = stabbed somewhere (hard to explain) : :::14 and 15 = secondary (or primary for Moped Couple) character dying Items that can be triggered by the tool *Homing mines and landmines still work as normal, but if they are triggered by the trigger tool, they explode instantly. *Wrecking balls can be put to sleep and when triggered, will start moving. *Fans will not make noise or push until activated, same for boosts. *Glass will break upon contact with the trigger. *Shapes have a few options for it to do things, such as make it wake up from sleep, fix, unfix, make itself uninteractive, change its opacity, delete itself, and move itself from different places around the map. *Text will change their opacity or slide upon contact with the trigger. *The pin joint can disable its motor, change motor speed, and delete itself. Sounds The trigger tool can trigger nearly every sound and vocal in the game, as well as some sounds that are not in the game or might potentionally be added in the future. The types of sounds are: *Air *Character voices *Electronic *Gore *Impacts *Miscellaneous *Shatters *Smashes *Snaps *Thuds Bugs *Pressing 7 will not get into the trigger tool. *The bob (ball) on a wrecking ball that hasn't been activated by its trigger yet is non-interactive, while the holder for the wrecking ball is. It is unknown why. *Secondary characters cannot trigger anything from a trigger with its "triggered by" toggle set to 1. This might be intended. *There's a glitch where it will allow you to trigger an NPC, but it will not do anything to them. *Segway Guy voice no. 8 seems to have a minor mistake. You can hear another moan in the background. *There is a slight spelling error when hovering over the 'triggered by' line, in which NPC's is incorrectly spelled as NCP's. *Dead body parts can still activate victory. *If you select "Play sound effect" on the trigger, you have the option to set the sound to volume 0, which will not play the sound at all, which is strange because the user can choose to not use the trigger tool. *If a second trigger that activates a deletion on a shape has been triggered, the game will freeze because the game does not know what to do when deleting a shape that has already been deleted. *You cannot type a decimal (.) into the delay of the trigger. Video Category:Tools Category:Level Editor Category:2012 Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Characters that can speak Category:Happy Wheels Category:Happy Wheels Characters Category:Features of TJF Category:Total Jerkface Category:Finishing Methods